kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmptyStar
Archive (Do NOT edit the archive!) Something to consider... This wiki not only needs more improvement with its articles, but also needs more protection against vandals and flamers. Can you help me?-- KirbyFan(talk• • ) 20:02, 30 June 2009 (UTC) *Hello?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:38, 1 July 2009 (UTC) **Hello?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 23:00, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ***Hello? Are you here?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 00:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ****HELLO?! ARE YOU ON THIS WIKI?!--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:27, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Orale... Where are you? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:19, 5 July 2009 (UTC) .... What do you think of my edits of Kirby Canvas Curse pages? Are they bad or good? --Timson622222 :I know you're looking forward too seeing EmptyStar's opinion, but I myself think they're good.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 18:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ...? Why do you refuse to do your task? Is it really that hard to find information on Kirby's Games? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 19:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, that's my friend Shadowcrest. I used that picture to annoy and embarrass him for what he said to me on an IRC channel. And it's good to know you're prioritizing. If you're curious, would you like to see my real picture? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 22:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::As long as we don't merge, alliance is good. And my pictures are on MySpace, if you have one. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello!--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 21:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings. I know what to do about your request for Template:Quote and the Meta Knight page. In fact, I fulfilled it.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 05:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I know what you mean about the Rowlin and Captain Vul issues. Just go to their pages, hit the "edit" button, and I believe if you hit "Save", the quote templates that have been placed on the articles will transform into the current version of the quote template.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 18:39, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Dunno... ...about Blue Ninjakoopa. Either he's on hiatus, or on a permanent vacation. But he, probably, will return (though probably not very soon).-- 00:17, 27 July 2009 (UTC) What does this text mean .-- 02:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Where'd you get that cool pic of the Broom King?-- 06:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ...seriously? You wanted the poll and main page to look the way you wanted it to look. People have been voting on that poll for a while (and it didn't get many votes total, seeing as to how you pulled it out of your ***). I changed it to a more popular category, and you went KirbyFan and almost started yet another series of edit wars. I understand that you too are frustrated with that nimrod, but in order for this Wikia to emerge successful we need to work together as a team. These hissy fit arguments need to stop. These edit wars need to stop. Everything wrong needs to STOP. Even still, you've yet to do what I've asked you to do, and it seems as though I must do everything myself, even though YOU are the top contributor! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Was that hard? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:02, 29 July 2009 (UTC) If you ever need admin, I'm always here! :D By the way, can I see the requirements for becoming admin?-- 01:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Stupid 4Kids TV has no more Kirby episodes and it turns it out that instead of 69 episodes, they had 53 because they skipped alot of them. I hate 4KidsTV. I'll just fix spelling errors then. -.- -- :O' 4Kids how everyone who watches Anime/Amerine hates you, (Let's do a spin-off of our most popular character, CHRIS!) EmptyStar, I'm requesting to become admin if that's okay with you. I know that I haven't been here very long, but Crystal Lucario and Blue Ninjakoopa agree that I should request. I have also made many edits, more than anyone made in a month (not to brag). There are also more spammers here than any other wikis and I've seen sockpuppets making user accounts similar to other users account names. Sorry if I annoy you.-- :*Facepalm* KirbyWiki:RequestsForAdminship. Jigglypuff_l33t_Bomber_of_Worlds *Tear* KirbyFan ...Took away my powers for no reason... halp? :Not for no reason. He was defending a troll.-- 15:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) What? What's going on here? UltimateKirbyfan 15:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :You can't take away peoples powers for that! EStar KirbyFan is being abusive with his powers, can we get some banhammers? ::^lol. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Lololol Adminship Well my adminship has been going on for almost a week now and 3 people support and none oppose. I think it'll stay like that...Hopefully, it ends soon!-- Excuse me? Do we need quotes for the Flavor Text of the abilities? ------ Umbreon =P 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes Starting tomorrow I'll be working on the anime episode's summary.vI'll do everything except for items removed in the dub, becuase I can't find any japanese episodes on youtube. Do you think you or someone else can?-- :Well, great! I'll help by seeing if I cna find some episode screenshots laying around that I cna upload to put on those pages. And unfortunalty, I don't think there are any sites. But I'll keep my eyes open. EmptyStar 00:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I'll get some sreenshots too, the same way I uploaded those anime enemy gallery pics.-- Haha, I see Are you done being a douche and leaving me out of decisions? I'm not a useless block of wood, in case you haven't noticed. :> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 06:15, 12 August 2009 (UTC) How'd I do on the A Blockbuster Battle one?-- Section whoring If you need my help with something, don't be afraid to ask. Not everything can be done with just one person, and I see you working really hard. Would you like any assistance at all? :> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I can help too! Just to let you know, I haven't bcome inactive, I still check on this site. I've just been playing Mother 3.-- :MOTHER 3?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? You're a star now buddy! Hey Mr. Empty! I've considered letting you beccome one of my friends... which makes you the fourth friend I've (hopefully) made on the wiki. I actually have an account on another wiki called villains wiki and I'm known as thefallenangel there. Actually that account is already on the featured users list there... yeah. Good times... good times. 17:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, E, sup...? ::I made a mistake when I said that acconut on villains wiki was mine. It actually belongs to a friend of mine who just so happens to have the same exact name as me... Zachery W. Osborn ... I wonder if he even knows of this site...? ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 00:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 00:23, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, well Your pupils are dialated... Are you high? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 08:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Depends on your definition of... uhh... High.... man... Emptystar, I have just started school so I may not be here for a bit. I will check in ASAP.-- :Heh, heh sucker... Superstar Arena I think its about time we changed the Superstar Arena. The winners are obviously Master Hand and Crazy Hand. I also have a new idea for the next battle. Which Knight is cooler/eviler whatever you want? Galacta Knight or Dark Meta Knight. --'FREAK' ~Game Freak~ OUT! :Actually that's my job... Are there any people on this wiki right now except for you? And the poll hasn't changed. YES! 4Kids got their lazy asses up and added 4 new Kirby episodes. Tomorrow I'll get back on adding pics. The only reason I can' today is because of damn homework!>.<-- Hey what about for the Super Star Arena we do one of my custom Kirbies against everyone else's with no teams that way no one has to get pissed about teams. Good idea or no? ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 17:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Tell me! Why did you vote for Batamon in the Super Star Arena anyway? I've never battled Batamon before(sense I don't have the game), but they look completely harmless.-ShadowKnight1789(or ShadowAce1789) OK. Thank you for not cursing on my User Talk page. BTW, I should start finishing the episode summaries for the anime. With school and tons of homework, I have to find time to do this. Also, I am trying to complete EarthBound so I can help out on EarthBound Wiki too, so that's why I've made so few edits in the last week.-- Article help! Hey I want to ask you guys something. How do I manage to upload a Youtube video to a written article? Can anyone tell me? Cause I need this info to help make an article on villains wiki better. Anyone? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:23, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Embed it ::What does that mean? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 13:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Oi... go to the page, take the embed code and it, or was it ...? Hey Sig's done :I'mproud of what I have done with the anime episodes. After I'm done with the 10th episode, should I post it on the news section of the main page saying that anime episodes 1-10 now have summaries?-- ::Go Ahead Hey Empty! Do you want to join my wiki? If you do then the link is on Gamefreak's talk page under the article that says I'm thinking... If not tell me anyways. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 17:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I like all the offical art Maloyster found. Should I put them in the infobox of the page or in the gallery? (Example: For Kawasaki, do I put the SSU pic in the infobox or in the gallery, because the pictures are obviously official.-- ::Can you find the Wheelie Rider Icon?-- :::What are you talking about? And anyways, Empty, can you support my RfA on this wiki pl0x? DAMN! NOOOOO! Supid 4Kids took out the Youtube videos of Kirby Right Back at Ya and they completely removed them from their website. Stupid $kids probably visited this website and saw what I was doing...-- Wait, WHAT!?!? Darn it, darn it, darn it! How are we supposed to write our articles about the episodes? Reversinator :It's sad, now my activeness may drop...BTW, when uploading anime images, upload in .png format not .jpg because it comes out fuzzy.-- ::Hmm... really? Alright, thanks for the advice. =) EmptyStar 01:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Know any sites in English where they still show Kirby Right Back at Ya? I feel bad for negelecting my duties. Stupid 4Kids, why did they do this! WHY!!!!!-- About Paint Roller... I added a lot more to my list, although there's a few enemies that I didn't recall the name of, like the guy where if you try to suck him in he'll go amok on you and later explode. Can you fill in the gaps? Oh yeah, you can see them on my talk page. Reversinator Um, the "guy where if you try to suck him in he'll go amok on you and later explode" is called Scarfy. Hey Empty, Reversinator told me he also saw in Paint Panic a "purple eel-like thing with yellow polka dots and what looks like a regular cartoon whale, but with angry eyes and dark blue skin". Any idea what that is? I'm pretty sure it's something they put in just for fun. So, now that it seems like I've gotten a perfect(or near-perfect) list of all the pictures Paint Roller draws, do I get the A-OK to post it on the Paint Roller page? Reversinator Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 18:18, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint Forum:I am disappoint http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) o hey ther Don't take that the wrong way. You've done a great job, you've even surpassed KirbyFan in terms of edits. I guess it's only fair that I update the featured article, so don't worry about it. What are you working on now I can assist you with? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 12:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sig User:EmptyStar/Sig *Cough Cough* Photo Gallery:Kirby Colors I spent about an hour searching for Kirbies, fixing the page and what not and it gets deleted? *insert swear words here* Reversinator Hi. Give me some enemies to help out with, I see you've edited a lot of them. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Kirby and The Amazing Mirror is such a confusing game...All the bosses are jumbled up. I fought King Golem first and then somehow I ended up fighting Mega Titan and then I fought Wiz! I think I'm lost now...-- Paint Roller When I made the page, I also added notes on what's not linkeed. When you reposted it on the Paint Panic page, you didn't post the notes. What gives? Reversinator Dream Land Why did you revery my post? If you actually hover your cursor over the stage on Melee, you can see Dream Land. And I also corrected a grammar error. Reversinator Human *sigh* Why do I always argue with you? Anyways, how come you don't include SSB info if it isn't trophies or stickers? Reversinator Enemies All right, what's your excuse for deleting my lists of enemies? Reversinator Project Canvas Are Reversinator and I doing a good job? :Can you please change the Superstar Arena and put Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight as the opponents.-- EMPTY! CHANGE THE SUPERSTAR ARENA, I'M GETTING COMPLAINTS AND I SUCK AT CHANGING IT! HURRY!-- :Let me try. Also, what's the field?Reversinator ::Put the Halberd.-- :::So you're basically putting Rev up in charge of the huge jobs.. ::::Hey, delete the page. I made a better one. And the only reason I'm doing it is because nobody else can do it. Reversinator :::::Really? Hmph, you're putting yourself ahead of others. I suppose you don't need me then. ::::::No, I'm doing it...-- :::::::Then why did you ask Empty to change it for you? Reversinator ::::::::I figured out how to do it, now go VOTE!-- :::::::::Well, Reversinator, you said that "nobody else can do it" and you used the claim that Game needed help and Empty wasn't here, so they couldn't do it. Well you forgot about me. I was on as well, and you didn't say anything about me. Please no more arguing.-- :kk Yo! Empty, where have ya been? Haven't seen you in 2 months, but don't worry me and my fellow slaves users have been stopping vandalism.-- :Nope not much. Just keeping vandalism away, Blue and Paragoomba348 were here for a while, some new users joined, finished the episode I forgot to finish. Same old, same old to sum it up. Blogs are what seem to be the hot spots, though.-- ::Thanks, I'm working on it! :)-- :::I've seen that you've added pics for Maimaigoon and Red Viper. I've never even seen those episodes. Where did you watch them, but are they in Spanish...?-- ::::Damn, even the Japanese episodes are slowly being taken off YouTube by that stupid Chuppen company. DAMN THEM! I guess 13 out of 100 episodes complete is good enough. ;_; Curses, why did this have to happen, why....-- Marx *Reply to summary* But that was the actual sprite. Why remove it?-- :Ok, that'll work. Thanks for letting me know.-- You're back.. ...and so am I. I haven't seen you in a long time :(. ---- Fall.. into the true darkness! 23:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) An idea! Hey, Empty, I have an idea that will help keep consistency in the wiki. We could set up something called Kirby Wiki:Featured Articles Poll and make a poll about 3-4 articles that have a lot of info, no spam, and all the requiremnts needed to be a featured article and have them vote on it. I dunno it's just my thought...-- Should we make the stadiums played in City Trial mode (i.e. Destruction Derby, Drag Race, Target Flight, etc)-- Wikia IRC. Please join the Kirby Wiki IRC channel: *http://www.wikihow.com/Register-a-User-Name-on-Freenode (the Client is below) *http://webchat.freenode.net/ (enter ##Kirby Wiki where it says Channels) Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 03:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :A chatroom. Read how to register so I can mod you, etc. Blue Ninjakoopa 04:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::bump (as an alternative to ignoring me, you could enter the chatroom while Smoreking is online so he can mod you). Blue Ninjakoopa 19:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Why are you putting Sprites sections in enemy articles? Pictures and sprites go in the same section, don't they?-- ::::I'm just not comfortable with the idea of adding a new section, that's all.-- :::::Well, the Gallery section's been around longer, and I'm used to it.-- ::::::Okay, deal.-- :::::::Alright, but the Starman's Squeak Squad sprite did have a couple pixels missing.-- :::Read the link I gave you (http://www.wikihow.com/Register-a-User-Name-on-Freenode). It's not hard, you're just being lazy. Blue Ninjakoopa 21:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Would you... ..be able to extract the images from here and make separate images, which would include combos? BNK [ |T| ] 00:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) April Fools? APRIL FOOLS! Am I right? You nearly had me with the cancellation of the Kirby series.-- :WHAAAAAAAAT?! THAT WAS A JOKE?! I ALMOST ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT! *ahem* Sorry. Having a fit here.-- ::HA! Good one EmptyStar. You actually made it seem true until I check my calendar. Spring Break gets me a little off track...-- FUCK man Next time, ask the sprite creator for permission to use the sprites, rather than hastily deleting them after the creator has simply let us know that he made them. Common sense is life skill number eight. Thanks, BNK [ |T| ] 18:58, May 16, 2010 (UTC) EDIT BY TANAFRIND: first- can you not cuss? it makes this place look bad... second- JUST because they deleted them because the owner let us now that doesn't mean you have to get mad at them! and third- THATS KINDA RUDE :( Your grammar Work on it.-- :^tbh BNK [ |T| ] 19:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You must be pretty popular eh? My wiki Hello Empty Star. About kirby wiki... could i import some of the air ride articles to mine? My wiki is the Kirby Air ride wiki (http://kirbyairride.wikia.com ) Destroyer Gandora 808 07:28, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki Hello, I am an Administrator from Patapon Wiki - Patapedia. I need help with the management of my Wiki. I just want to know how to change the title on the top of the page. For example, when you go to the main page of this Wikia, it says The Kirby Wiki - Kirby's Epic Yarn, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and more! as the name of the tab (I am using firefox). Could you please tell me how this was done? Thank you very much. --Yumipon 15:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, Empty Work on your grammar. You can't be an administrator and use horrible grammar at the same time.-- :Ok, fine. And I'm using the Monaco skin.-- *EHEM* how do you do those little, y'no...... Name age thingies? :3 I PWN U ALL! >:D -Marx soul 06:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) hi, im workng on trying to make an RPG, and since it is mostly a kirby thing, i would like to ask if and where i could maybe put a link to there, and if so, how do you put up a link to another website. its located at www.starwarriorRPG.blogspot.com. if you cant answer my questions, please direct me to someone who can. :) :) :), -puff